Chocolate derretido
by LuliPop
Summary: Levy tiene un poco de chocolate derretido en el cuello, que hará Gajeel en esta noche de Hallowen para quitárselo, pasen y descubranlo. Este fic participa en el reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? Del Foro Cannon Island.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece al Trollshima-sama, la historia es de mi autoría. Este fic participa en el reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? Del Foro Cannon Island.

* * *

Chocolate Derretido

\- La fiesta de Sabertooth estuvo buena ¿Cierto Gajeel? – Preguntaba una Levy disfrazada de brujita, con un traje púrpura de espalda descubierta donde se podía observar la marca del gremio y escote en forma de corazón, junto con unas medias hasta más arriba de las rodillas y unas botas cuatro dedos arriba de los tobillos, con sombrero y escoba incluidos.

\- Uhmmmm… - Levy estaba acostumbrada que Gajeel no siempre fuera muy elocuente y más porque la llevaba cargada estilo princesa, pero asegurándose de que el vestido no se fuera a mover y mostrara su ropa íntima. Ella a su vez llevaba en sus brazos a un Lily dormido disfrazado de calabaza.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que Sabertooth les había prestado Gajeel entro, la dejo con suavidad en la cama que compartían y agarro a Lily para llevarlo a su habitación. Se sentía como un padre por culpa del exceed. Lo dejo en su cuarto y se regresó a la habitación que compartía con Levy.

\- Oye enana hay algo que note desde que regresamos y me causa mucha curiosidad – Le cuestiono Gajeel mientras se quitaba la capa de su disfraz de vampiro dejándola caer en el piso mientras se acercaba a la maga por la espalda.

\- ¿Uhm? Dime – Ella muy inocente a las intenciones de Gajeel se quitaba el escaso maquillaje frente al espejo de la cómoda.

\- No estoy seguro de cómo, pero tienes chocolate derretido en el cuello – Le comento mientras se acercaba por la espalda al cuello de la peliazul - Lo quitaré por ti – Seguidamente paso la lengua por el cuello de la maga lentamente, asegurándose de que no quedara ningún rastro y aprovechando para dejarle un notorio chupón.

\- O-o-oe… Gajeel… - Mientras, Gajeel le llenaba el cuello y hombros de besos al tiempo que le arrancaba sonoros suspiros y la recostaba contra la cómoda.

\- Listo enana, ya no tienes chocolate en tu hermoso cuello – Le susurro mientras se lamia los labios maravillado del reflejo de una Levy sonrojada y visiblemente "acalorada" y eso que solo eran besos "inocentes" en el cuello.

Luego Gajeel se dio media vuelta mientras se iba desabrochando su blanca camisa, no se esperaba que la dulce y tierna Levy lo terminara acorralando contra la cama con su magia.

\- Solid Script "Abajo" – Se le sentó a horcajadas a Gajeel mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y los botones de la camisa – El trabajo de desnudarte es mío y ni creas que puedes hacer lo que acabas de hacer e irte así sin más - Luego comenzó a besar el torso del Dragón Slayer al tiempo que le iba bajando el cierre del pantalón. Poco a poco, con un lentitud casi tortuosa fue haciendo un camino de besos y lamidas hasta llegar a la altura del bóxer del pelinegro.

\- ¡DULCE O TRUCO! – El grito de Natsu, Gray y Sting los sacó del trance, los tres se quedaron petrificados al ver la escena que ocurría en el cuarto, avergonzando a todos los presentes, sobre todo a Levy la cual estaba en una posición muy comprometedora. Rogue se asomó al cuarto porque no entendía que los había petrificados, al entender lo que pasaba cerro de un portazo y huyo del lugar, arrastrando consigo a los tres idiotas petrificados.

Cuando Gajeel dejo de fulminar con la mirada al cuarteto de idiotas regreso su mirada a Levy, la cual ya no estaba sobre él, se había hecho bolita a un lado del pelinegro completamente roja.

\- Maldición, pensé que había cerrado con seguro la puerta. Esos idiotas me la van a pagar – Gajeel se levantó de la cama visiblemente molesto para asegurar la puerta con su magia, no quería otra interrupción aunque sabía que la peliazul ya no tomaría la iniciativa esa noche. Por suerte la noche aún era joven y el DS había visto más chocolate derretido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este intento de drabble de 647 palabras exactas según Word.

Frase sorteada: No estoy seguro de cómo, pero tienes chocolate derretido en el cuello. Lo quitaré por ti.

Extensión de 150 palabras teniendo un máximo de 650 palabras como límite.

Si dejan algún reviews harán a esta escritora muy feliz. :3


End file.
